


caught - dream x george

by HolyWaterNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Tease, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minecraft, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWaterNotFound/pseuds/HolyWaterNotFound
Summary: Smut Warning ⚠️He gulped and a hot feeling overwhelmed his body. At first he thought, he might had misheard something, but the whimpers from Georges room got louder. He carefully stepped closer to the half-open door.________________________George is getting caught while doing something unholy...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	caught - dream x george

**Author's Note:**

> Its also on wattpad: ToniWasTaken  
> Insta: holywaternotfound   
> TikTok: h0lywaternotfound 
> 
> go check out the other stories on my profile

PLEASE CORRECT ME IN THE COMMENTS IF THERE ARE SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES! ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE ⚠️

contains: masturbating, praising, choking  
words: 2241

_______________________________

It's been a while since George, Sapnap and Dream made plans when George would finally come to Florida. After booking a flight, Dream was more nervous than he ever was. Sapnap teased him about that, because he knew that Dream has had a crush on his British friend for a year now.

The constant flustered look when they are in a discord call together is very obvious for the texan and shows that Dream wants more than just friendship with George.

George has been there for a week now and Sapnap and Dream are having a great time with him. They record new manhunt videos together and eat pizza every evening.

It was a Sunday evening and after the three friends had watched a film and Sapnap fell asleep on the couch and George went to bed too. ,,Goodnight Dream, see you tomorrow." With this words George stood up and smiled at Dream, before he disappeared in the hallway to his room.

After a few minutes Dream decided to go to his room too, because he didn't want to sleep with Sapnap on the couch. As he walked along the hallway, he heard some strange noises from Georges direction, so he tiptoed closer to the brunette's room. He pushed aside the thought that he was probably disturbing George, who is trying to sleep, but kept standing in the hallway near the door.

Just the dimmed light from a lamp hanging from the ceiling lit up the corridor a little bit. ,, Ngh, f-fuck..." Dream heard some noises from the inside of Georges room and wondered if it is the lack of sleep that makes him hear these things. ,,Please, ...ah—."

He gulped and a hot feeling overwhelmed his body. At first he thought, he might had misheard something, but the whimpers from Georges room got louder. He carefully stepped closer to the half-open door.

The blonde dared a look into the semi-dark room and what he saw there made him swallow hard. George laying on his bed, legs spread, his one hand gripping his bedsheets and the other jerking himself off. Dream freezed in the doorframe and prayed to god George didn't notice him standing there.

His heart beat faster when he saw what George was wearing. A black hoodie. His hoodie. At this moment he noticed a bulge in his jeans and bit his lip. Holy fuck, he's getting hard from seeing his best friend getting off.

Dream dared not to move and continued listening to the noises coming from the older boy. It felt so wrong standing there and hearing him moan. He would be lying if he said the boy's noises wouldn't turn him on.

,,Ngh, please.." George moans quietly. ,,Please, ngh... Dr-Dream... f-fuck me please." The taller man didn't believe what he'd heard and quickly closed his eyes tight. No this must be a dream, this can't be real.

,,Please, ..." , George whimpered softly, ,,I need your dick inside of me... Dream." He let a feminine moan escape his throat and as soon as Dream opened his eyes again to see what the brunette is doing, he watches him bringing one of his fingers to his mouth and starts sucking on it.

Dream bit his teeth hard. He was about to lose control and storm into the room, pressing George into the mattress and fucking him unconscious. He never thought, his friend would feel the same about him. 

Wide-eyed, he watched as George put his finger to his entrance and began to slowly tease himself. The light from the hallway where Dream stood hit Georges body slightly and exposed his face. He was biting his lip to not let another moan slip out of his mouth but as soon as he sticked the finger coated with his own salvia in his hole he groaned again. ,,So good Dream... ngh, i... n- need m-m-more... pl-ease."

Dreams cock was meanwhile rock hard and precum leaked in his pants. As he continued watching George finger himself he breathed heavier and couldn't prevent to moan quietly. ,,Fuck, George."

As soon as the words escaped from Dreams mouth, George freezes in his bed. ,,Fuck." The older boy mumbled to himself and slowly turning his head to the door. ,,Dream?" He quickly pulled his blanket over himself and looked at the blonde confused. Instead of answering, Dream kept standing in the doorway. (🧍🏼♂️...)

,,What the fuck is wrong with you? Get out of my room, you pervert!" George nearly shouted at his best friend and gave him a angry look. ,,Shht, you're gonna wake up Sapnap, dumbass ." With this words Dream entered Georges room and shut the door behind him.

The moonlight from outside shined into Georges room and his pale skin looked even more beautiful than usual. George looked straight into Dreams face, noticing his blushed cheeks and his flustered look. He gently bit his lip as he saw the bulge in the others pants. He was big.

,,I'm sorry George, i was just heading to bed and heard noises coming from your room. I didn't mean to interrupt you." His cheeks became even redder as he finished the sentence. ,,Let's just forget that, im going to bed now. Sorry, George."

Dream turned around and wished he could turn the time back, not making George uncomfortable. ,,No Dream, i-it's okay", he stuttered, ,,please s-stay. You already heard me, i want you." The younger guy gulped and turned back around looking the other man straight in the eyes. ,,Are you serious George? I didn't know you feel this way about me."

George shyly turned his head to the side. ,,Since I'm here in your house with Sapnap, I can't stop thinking about you. The way you look at me the whole time makes my crazy." Dream had seriously no clue that George was feeling the same way, so he moved slowly towards the bed. 

,,I look at you because you're beautiful, i could watch you the whole day. Every movement you make, drives my crazy." Dream confessed to the brunette, who's cheeks getting also red. ,,Dream..." he moans quietly and rubbing his legs together to get any friction. ,,Stop that.", Dream demands, getting himself on top of George, ,,I want to touch you now, can I?"

George nods and stopped rubbing his legs together. ,,Touch me Dream, make me feel good."  
He nods and slowly traced his hands under the warm blanket. First he touched Georges soft tights and looking him back in the eyes. ,,I always wanted to do that to you, George." Dream smiled as saw the brunette squirming under him. ,,I touched myself thinking about how good it would feel, if my dick were deep inside you."

The shyness was suddenly gone and now there was a strong sexual tension between the two. The room got hotter and George started breathing heavier as Dream brought his hand closer to his cock, drawing little circles on his milky thighs. ,,Can i-i kiss u... please? I want to know how your lips feel on mine."

George blushed and nodded and Dream put his thumb under George's chin and lifted his face upward, noticing his glossy eyes. Lowering his face down to George, he first placed some kisses on his cheeks, before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Slowly their mouths moved in sync and Dreams tongue slipped into Georges mouth. 

As Dream felt the boy under him grinding on his leg, he stopped kissing him and gave him a stern look. ,,Stop that. I'm the one who should make you feel good. Do that one more time and I'll leave." George was turned on by his suddenly dominant manner and stopped his movement. ,,How far do you want to go?" Dream asked while bringing his hand to his face, caressing the blushed cheeks with his thumb.

,,You can do everything, but don't fuck me tonight please." George answered while turning his head to the side, covering his embarrassed face with his hands. ,,I-i'm a..." he whispered, so softly that it was almost impossible for the blonde to understand. ,,I can't hear you, speak up."

Dream could already guess what George was about to say, but he wanted to see his face turn even more redder. ,,I'm a virgin, Dream. I've never done anything with someone." Dream smiled and removing Georges hands from his face, leaning into another kiss with the brunette. The thought that he's the first one, who is allowed to touch him made Dream blush even harder. Georges heart melted as Dream pulled him closer to his warm body. This must be a dream. 

,,It's okay George, what do you want me to do?" he whispered him softly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. ,,Touch me there, Dream." ,,Where George?" Dream smirked as he watched the boy squirm under him, pressing his hard cock against his legs. He exactly knew where George wanted to be touched, but he decided to tease him a little longer.

He smiled when he noticed that George touched his hand and slowly bringing it to his hard length, gasping because of the sudden contact. George removed his hand and Dream began to touch the precum leaking cock, listening to the sweet sounds, which came from the other males throat.

Slowly tracing along the veins of Georges dick and pumping his shaft up and down made George go crazy and bucking his hips under Dream, who enjoyed hearing the sweet sounds coming from the boy.

,,You're so hot, baby." Dream whispered and biting his own lip. ,,And so inexperienced, I could show you a bunch of things that I could do with your body that you never knew." He continued touching Georges cock, slowly tracing his thumb across his tip, smearing precum all over it. ,,Ngh, please... Dream. That feels s-so... g-good." George whimpered under the blonde, arching his back and grabbing the sheets next to him.

,,I know, i know. You're doing so good, such a good boy." The praising send shocks of pleasure through Georges body and caused him to moan loud in Dreams ear. He felt the heat in his stomach grew and grew, he was so close. ,,Dr-eam, pl-ease... i'm so close..." he mumbled gripping the sheets even tighter.

,,Don't cum yet baby, i want to do another thing with you." With this words Dream removed his hands from George and pulled down his own pants, revealing his hard length, which was much bigger than George expected. ,,You're so big, Dream."

George gently touched the other boys cock, earning a moan from him. ,,Fuck George, your hands feel so good on my dick." He grabbed a bunch of his chocolate brown hair and guided Georges head to his cock. ,,Suck." he demanded and gave the boy a stern look.

George didn't move and was still looking fascinated at the other boys manhood. ,,Suck. It. Now." Dream pushed the head down on his dick and moaned again, as George put his tongue on his length,which was very unusual for him. But the soft lips felt so good on his cock. The kitten licks and a tongue swipe from his balls to his tip pushed Dream almost over the edge. 

He almost came just from watching George touching himself but get touched by him was a whole new level of pleasure. ,,Holy fuck, you're such a slut, licking my cock like a good little boy."

The degrading made George moan with Dreams length in his mouth and before the younger boy was about to shoot his load into Georges throat, he pulled the brunette away from his cock. ,,I'm gonna make us both come, baby." he said while looking into Georges confused face. His lips were swollen, tears were forming in the corner of his eye and his tip was bright red, waiting for release. 

But he suddenly understood what Dream meant, as he felt his cock pressed against Dreams. ,,I'm gonna jerk us both of, look at this." The blonde moved his hand up and down both their cocks and increased the speed. Dreams other hand wandered over Georges heated body and eventually squeezed around his neck to choke him.

,,Please, i'm so close." George whined and holding Dreams arm with one hand, digging his nails into his skin. ,,Me too, baby", Dream whispered, ,,cum for me."

With this words George released himself with a loud feminine moan on his stomach and felt seconds later Dreams hot semen on his legs. The guy almost collapsed above him and hold himself up, while breathing heavenly and gripping Georges bed frame.

,,Holy fuck." Dream groaned and noticed the brunettes heavy breathing under him. ,,Are you okay?" George nodded and pulled Dream closer to his face, to kiss his soft lips. ,,That's how your dick taste." He mumbled and slid this tongue into Dreams mouth. The younger boy smirked into the kiss. 

,,You're such an idiot." 

________________________________

This is my first time writing smut in english, (I'm just good at it in german) so please don't be mad if there are any grammatical mistakes. You can also point it out in the comments and I'll correct it 😌

ao3 confuses me so much holy moly


End file.
